Checkers (episode)
"Checkers" is the forty-sixth episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. It aired on March 4, 2005. Plot Lilo and Stitch are out in the garden playing in the mud with Digger, Yin, and Backhoe until they get into trouble with Nani and Pleakley for filling the fridge and the oven with mud, turning the living room furniture upside down, and making a mummy kitchen scarecrow out of Pleakley's spoon collection. Both of them end up getting grounded. Meanwhile, 625 has got a pet cockroach, much to Gantu's disgust. Just then, the experiment pod container reports that Experiment 029 has been activated, designed to crown people, giving them the power of command over all living creatures. So, Gantu heads out to capture it. The next day, the hula school is deciding on float designs for the Coconut Queen Festival parade. Lilo's idea gets rejected and Moses chooses Mertle's idea, a princess castle. Lilo walks sadly home with Stitch when they spot Gantu chasing after Experiment 029. They take 029 from Gantu and escape home. After Lilo looks up 029, he sits on her head and makes her queen, and everyone, except Stitch, suddenly worships and obeys her under hypnotic control. Lilo calls him Checkers and starts to take advantage of being Queen, but eventually decides to step down after Mertle and the Hula Girls arrest many "troublemakers" for defying her. Checkers comes down from her head, but just before she can figure out his one true place Gantu arrives and grabs Checkers. After putting him on his head, Gantu becomes king over everyone, including Lilo. Since Stitch and 625 are immune to Checkers' hypnotic effect, they rally together army of other experiments to overthrow Gantu for the sake of everyone's freedom. King Gantu resides in the Birds of Paradise Hotel, which he is using as a palace. Stitch and his cousins attack Gantu and rescue Lilo. Holio tries to suck Checkers off Gantu's head, but instead sucks off his clothes. 625 sends his pet cockroach to creep up on him. In his panic, Checkers falls off Gantu's head. He quickly puts him back on his head, but mistakes Elastico. Free of his control, Gantu's ex-servants revolt against him and kick him out. Afterwards, Lilo and the Experiments help build the float, using everyone's ideas and make Nani the Coconut Queen. As for Gantu, he is forced to clean the ship's bathroom as punishment while being bossed around by Dr. Hämsterviel. Goofs *Holio is seen with a stumpy tail when he and the other experiments jump ashore. *When the experiments rebel against Gantu, Deforestator has a third leg and Elastico's tail is in the wrong place. *Reuben appears with the other experiments when they all volunteer to help rebuild the float, but when they are actually fixing it, he disappears. Trivia *'Moral:' You can't have your way all the time, and with great power comes great responsibility. *Gantu is apparently a good chef, as he was seen cooking pasta. **Ironically, in "Finder", Reuben ridiculed Gantu's ability to make sandwiches. *Reuben has a pet cockroach named Jimmy. *Gantu is revealed to hate insects and attempted to kill Jimmy upon first seeing him. *This is one of the only two episodes where Yin appears without Yang, the other being "Shoe". Experiments mentioned *Checkers (029) *Backhoe (040) *Clip (177) *Sparky (221) *Spooky (300) *Elastico (345) *Yin (501) *Richter (513) *Deforestator (515) *Cannonball (520) *Digger (529) *Kixx (601) *Holio (606) *Reuben (625) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2